Honor Among Thieves/Summary
Episode 407: Honor Among Thieves When the heist team Shaw is working with as part of her cover identity fails to meet the get-away time, the police arrives on the scene, leading to Shaw barely managing to drive away her team of thieves away from the gold heist job. Afterward she tosses their loot in the river to prevent it being used by law enforcement to track the team, and more importantly Shaw, down. She then knocks the rest of the team unconscious and leaves after telling Romeo, the leader, that due to his unprofessional tactics, they've broken up. Meanwhile, the Machine informs Finch that the latest number is US/Spanish dual citizen named Tomas Koroa, who is an international wine dealer. He tasks Shaw with keeping an eye on the number, taking over from Reese who has to go back to his cop duties. Finch and Root discuss Nicholas Dawson, Samaritan's choice for governor. They can't get close to him directly, so Finch thinks they need to undermine his work. Dawson first act was to approve $12 million for a man named and his mysterious charity called OTPS. Root is currently posing as a nanny which allows her to swoop in when the nearby Wilkins struggles with . After hours of boring wine dealing, Shaw watches Tomas lead three other people in a perfect smash-and-grab robbery of a jewelry shop. He is the leader of an international jewel thief operation called the Hole in the Wall Gang. In seven years a man named is the only member to ever disappear, having died in custody under strange circumstances. After Fusco manages to compromise Katya Rodchenko, the female member of Tomas' gang, by using Bear in a false flag drugs bust, as Katya is a noted drug user, Shaw works to get herself brought in. Root has installed herself as Wilkins' nanny. She helps Finch get into Wilkins' computer and he finds out that OTPS, One Tablet Per Student, might be legitimate after all. Root then finds her smart phone has been hacked, likely by Samaritan. On Finch's warning, she drops the phone into Wilkins' fish tank and bolts. Shaw meets with Tomas at a bar. During a conversation filled with flirtations he brings her back to gang HQ and asks the other two members if they should hire her. Shaw gets the thumbs up and is told the operations begins in a few minutes. Shaw pretends to be a wealthy woman looking to have her personal jewels stored at the hotel safe. She gains access, allowing the rest of the team to get inside and yank out the safe. Finch tells Shaw the only thing in the safe was put there by a Dr. Petrova from the CDC. She is an expert on infectious diseases. Tomas open the box and they see ten vials. The other two men in the game begin shooting and Shaw has to help Tomas escape to the safe house. What was inside is something called the Marburg virus, a disease similar to Ebola but even more deadly. Petrova had been working on it in Africa but when she was denied permission to bring it to the CDC she smuggled it to the U.S. illegally. Tomas tells Shaw he never got a name from of the person who hired him for the job. But he now wants payback and to help get the vials back. Member of the governor's public relations install cameras at Wilkins' plant, telling them it's to film promotional footage. Reese finds the bodies of the two member of Tomas' gang who betrayed him. Their cellphones, wallets and personal identification are missing. Fusco questions Katya. She says they were supposed to kill Tomas after getting the disease. Finch has yet to find Tomas' client, but he tracks the source of the money to a storage unit at the most secure facility in the city. He sends Shaw and Tomas to the location, where they see Marko, who is very much alive. Tomas guesses Marko likely blames him for abandoning him. They hear Marko say he's received half his payment, and will get the rest when he delivers the package. He'll be leaving in six hours. Shaw spots an agent named Grice she trained while still at ISA. Grice and his partner Brooks talk about their mission. They are supposed to destroy the virus and "eliminate all targets." Shaw convinces Finch they should protect Tomas, since he's trying to make things right. On the other side, Wilkins' team finish the first batch of tablets. Root pretends to be one of his employees, goes inside and disconnects the cameras. Simultaneously Finch, posing as a janitor, starts to work on the system. Almost immediately Samaritan works to get the cameras back up and online. But Finch has enough time to finish his work, which is installing a worm to capture all the data w.r.t. the project and send it to Finch as well as to overload the manufacturing system to cause a massive fire. Grice and Brooks are given new orders. They're told to "secure" the virus rather than destroy it, and to hand it over to a secure courier arriving to the location shortly. Shaw and Tomas enter the building just as Grice and Brooks get there. They find the viruses just as Marko and his men show up. Their plan is to inject the virus into Shaw and Tomas to create live hosts. At this point Grice and Brooks arrive. They're distracted by Reese and Fusco, which allows Shaw and Tomas to take out Marko's team. Ultimately Grice allows Shaw to escape. Wilkins arrives at this building to learn that all of his work has been destroyed. Off to the side, Finch analyzes the data of the OTPS project to identify Samaritan's interference. He also laments to Root that he had to destroy all of Wilkins' work, which was likely not nefarious. He then hands Shaw a list of instructions to destroy the virus safely, for which she asks Root for help. As the episode ends, Samaritan starts working to analyze video of Grice and Shaw's last interaction. It is attempting to clean up the grainy footage of Shaw's face. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries